Lunetha
Lunetha Lightfury is a Confessor and a Priestess of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. She works hard to maintain order and she is the leader of the new guild The Aegis. Background Lunetha was born to Silaina Dawnfeather and Leoric Lyonis. Silaina Dawnfeather was a High Elf, a Quel'dorei. Silaina is speculated to be one of the Highborne who survived the Sundering and decided to move to the Eastern Kingdoms. Not much is known about this elven maiden, and even less is known by her daughter. It is contemplated that Silaina survived the Sundering as a child, as the elves are not immortal anymore, but this is still unknown. As a Quel'dorei, she served the King of Quel'Thalas proudly as a magister of the Kirin Tor. Leoric Lyonis was a proud human warrior who served King Terenas in his last days. His history is unknown. He was a Paladin of the Silver Hand before he met Silaina. The two fell in love and eventually had young Lunetha, a Half-elf. Together, the two raised Lunetha, Leoric teaching her of the Light and Silaina teaching her of mana usage and magic. It was a perfect life for them as Lunetha grew up. Leoric would often take young Lunetha to the Capital City and the Monestary in Tirisfal. Silaina would otherwise take her to Quel'Thalas in all of its glory to meet with her kind... nobody knew that soon, everything would be ripped to shreds. It was unfortunate that on one fateful day, Prince Arthas Menethil would return to murder his father, the King and all of his subject in the capital city. Killing Leoric who was stationed there, and bringing him back into his service as a Death Knight, the newly arisen man would ride home on a Deathcharger as Silaina brought Lunetha back from a journey to the elflands. "Leoric strode through the door of the Lyonis home. It was quiet. The birds were singing their early morning songs and the beams of the sun shone through the azure silk curtains. Silaina looked up as she softly closed a door in the hallway. Leoric's silhuette stood welcoming at the threshold. Smiling serenely at her love, Silaina approached him, her arms spread wide. The former warrior looked down at her, his eyes shone with a light that had never before been there... glowing with the lichfire of necromancy. Silaina gasped as Leoric took up a large greatsword that was covered in runes of the same color as his eyes...." Leoric Lyonis took his own love's life. Lunetha watched in horror from the safety of a dark corner. She was never found by her corrupted father, or maybe there was still a bit of his soul left to keep him from doing so. Bringing Silaina's captured soul back to his master, Arthas, he swore fealty to the Scourge forever. Silaina was risen as a mournful Banshee. She is always by her lover's side, attempting to do their master's will to wipe out humanity forever. Lunetha, wandering from her home, was found by a group of Priests who were just coming back to the now Burning Stratholme from a long journey to Stormwind. After finding out that nearly the whole city had been wiped, they decided to take young Lunetha back to Stormwind with them. She grew there in the orphanage, taking her time to continue her studies in the Holy Light. Involvement Lunetha is now a Confessor of the Cathedral of Stormwind, protecting and serving the poeple. She doesn't much like Violence, but when she goes to the Shadows, beware, as her demeanor changes quite a bit. She is hardly seen without the company of her most faithful companion, Aventgar Trueblade. They go on many adventures together and some speculate there is more to the duo than meets the eye. Quotes "Where there is much light, the shadows are deepest." "There are two ways of spreading light: To be the candle or the mirror that reflects it." "Light is the symbol of truth." "Beautiful light is born of darkness, so the faith that springs from conflict is often the strongest and the best." "Every light hath its shadow." "It flies at our approach but follows us as we retire." "One's shadow grows larger than life when admired by the light." Appearance Lunetha looks as if she is in her early twenties. She is as tall as an average human male and has a light build. Her skin is pale and unmarred by scars, but soft looking, giving her a less "porcelain" look. She has a small ski-jump nose and her eyes are brilliant blue, giving off the faint glow of the Quel'dorei's eyes. Her silky copper-colored hair is pulled back into a neat bun at all times, the long bangs framing her thin face. Poking out from behind her bangs are her pointed ears. They aren't tall, and point back, much like a Kaldorei's, but they aren't long either. She has full pink lips. Pictures screenshot_111.jpg|Lunetha Resurrection.jpg|Lunetha raising a fallen Aventgar Lunetha.jpg|Lunetha lunenaventgar.jpg|Sketch of Lunetha and Aventgar Aventgar.jpg|Aventgar, Lunetha's companion and bodyguard WoWScrnShot_090510_182048.jpg|Aventgar and Lunetha look up at the giant head of Nefarion after Lunetha and her group of adventurers brought it to Stormwind from the Lair within Blackrock Spire Photo_00003.jpg|A sketch of Lunetha and Aventgar Notes: * Being a half-elf caused difficulties in her life while growing up. It is not uncommon to her to be insulted or glared at. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest Category:Half-Elf Category:2010